The Ultimate Roswell Crossover
by TessHardingEvans
Summary: The Truth of Dawn's existence
1. Default Chapter

  
  
Title: The Ultimate Roswell Crossover 

**Author: AlienAdele**

**E-mail: adelesmith4@yahoo.com**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them, just the plot is mine**

**Summary: Dawn is the key to the Roswell pod squad. Jarod helps the sheriff to find the one who stole the files on Max and the others. Sunnydale a fight is on.**

**Category: Crossover**

**Rating: PG 13**

**Author's Note: Got the idea from a role-playing game I was involved in. Tess isn't evil at all, because Alex is in the fic too**

**~*~**

**Chapter 1**

**Roswell**

**Tess walked towards the school entrance with her chemistry book. She was trying to remember the different components that are needed to create a metal alloy. She knew all the components and the periodic table off by heart, because Nasedo always gave her assignments in science. Suddenly she saw Michael coming and said,**

**"Good morning Michael. Are you ready for chemistry today?"**

**Michael looked at the cheerful face of Tess and said,**

**"I wasn't even planning to come to school today. So the answer is No"**

**"What is your problem?" **

**For a moment there was silence, then Michael said,**

**"Why don't you go and asked Max that?"**

**"What are you two fighting about now?" she asked **

**Before Michael could answer her Max walked up to them and looked at Tess.**

**"Good Morning Tess" he then looked at Michael and asked sarcastically,**

**"Have you told Tess what you were planning to do?"**

**"No, I decided to leave the honors up to you"**

**The three walked into the corridor of the school, while Max spoke,**

**"Michael decided to leave Roswell based on a dream his been having"**

**"Max it is not a dream. It is a vision of someone who might be our key to the existence"**

**"Well, tell Tess where you want to go?"**

**Michael looked at the blonde girl and said,**

**"In the vision I saw a town called Sunnydale. It is in California and I think we must go there"**

**Tess was dumbfounded when she heard about Michael's vision and replied,**

**"You aren't the only one who's been receiving that vision. I, too, has been bombarded by that vision" she turned to Max and said,**

**"I think we must investigate this"**

**"Not you too. Let us get our exams out of the way then we can talk about it"**

**The bell rang announcing that it was time for them to go into class. Max took a hold of Tess's shoulders and said,**

**"Good Luck" **

**"You too" she smiled as they entered the classroom.**

**The chemistry teacher handed them their exam papers and everyone was sitting down. Tess sat at her desk and looked at the paper in front of her, somehow she knew what the answers were and started to write frantically. Suddenly her pencil broke and she cursed underneath her breath, but before she could ask for assistance she saw a pencil landing on her desk. She looked up and saw Michael looking back at her. The test ended quickly and everyone was filing out of the class. Michael was about to leave, when suddenly another vision hit him. It was more intense than what the former ones were and he knew that they had to go to this town. He looked at Max as they stood outside the school,**

**"Max, I think we must go to Sunnydale"**

"Not again about your visions" 

**"Not like you will ever understand Max," He yelled out in agitation.**

** "It was just another vision, and god I am more than sure that Sunnydale **

**has all the answers we need. It all looked so real Isabel, please try to **

**believe me!"**

**He turned his gaze to look out the window and sighed, irritably.**

**"You know, this is pointless. We're not ever going to end up **

**With a solution with you all disagreeing and thinking that I'm some kind of **

**Psycho..."**

**Michael froze his speech as he saw Valenti walk through the school hall. **

**He noticed the frustrated look on Valenti's face and knew deep inside that something was terribly wrong.**

**"Sheriff Valenti is here," He said so quietly almost talking to himself eyeing Valenti at the same time. He walked toward him and asked pretending to act normal, **

**"Is everything alright Sheriff?"**

 Tess saw the group and she could see in Michael's face that he had one of his              visions; she went to him and said, 

"I believe you. I too had one of them just now" 

**"You did," Michael's eyes widened, glad to have someone by his side. He took Tess away from Max, Isabel and Maria and said,**

"I don't think any one of them will ever understand how real the visions were! Tess…" Michael's voice faded slightly, "...Maybe its just better if we headed off for Sunnydale without Max and Isabel. Maybe the two of us are enough for once, what do you think Tess?" He lowered his head then continued, "I think we should leave Roswell today after school, the sooner we find the girl the better!" 

**"Listen, I know how you kids have let me know what's going on with you, but, as you know, there was a time when I was investigating you. I..I kept a file on Max, Isabel, Michael and Liz. Damnit, I should have burned them. All my notes, some of Michael's past run-ins with the law. School records, just general dossiers on you four. They're. They're gone. Someone stole them. Stole everything. I have **

**No idea who did it, but it doesn't sound good. I figured you would need a heads-up. I'm so sorry..."**

**Max let his frustration pass, "Michael...what if I told you that I actually **

**Don't care anymore. If you want to leave Roswell to fulfill some vision, go ahead but me and Isabel are staying here no matter what," he said, **

**"I'm going to find out whoever stole the files," he told Michael, giving him a slightly questioning glance, but left whatever he'd thought of, unsaid.**

**Michael turned quickly around him when he realized that Isabel and Max have heard what he tried to keep secret between him and Tess.**

**"It's nice to hear that you finally don't care what I do Max. And whatever you two are going to say, I am *going to* end in California and I know that."**

** He said pointing at the two.**

"Maybe not right now, not when we still don't know where the files are." He said looking at Valenti in half disappointment, half annoyance.

**Max watched with a peculiar look on his face as Michael explained his visions,**

**"You are right Michael, this is just pointless. No one is going to leave for Sunnydale, at least not right now - not when we are in this vulnerable state of exposure." Max clarified to the group, focusing his eyes mainly on Michael who seemed to get distracted at the arrival of Sheriff Valenti. **

**Max too knew that something must of been dreadfully wrong for Valenti to end up here. He waited for the Sheriff's answer…**

**Isabel glanced over at Michael and dropped her head knowing where this conversation was leading.**

**"Michael, I'm not saying I don't believe you. I am just not to keen on jumping up and going to Sunnydale just because of some dreams. Michael some days I just want to deal with studying for a test not dealing with some odd dream, and what if it's nothing?"**

**Isabel was going to comment when she turned her attention toward**

**Velenti. Maria looked at Michael still waiting for a more answers, **

**"What's a Sunnydale, and what were you dreaming about?"**

**Valenti pulled the teenagers aside to make sure none of the other kids passing through to their classes could hear him. The sheriff looked panicked. His brow had a thin layer of sweat on it and his face was tinted red.**

**Valenti looked at Max, Michael, Isabel and Tess. They were just innocents. Since they were different, there were people who existed in this world that would do terrible things to them if they were found out. He loved them all like a father and swore to protect them. Who would want to hurt what were no more than children who wanted to go home?**

Isabel stood there, her heart felt as if it dropped into her stomach, the 

**vexation of spirit on her face. Isabel looked at Max and she knew that her normal life would not be the same after this. Eyes turned away, Max remained standing still in the middle of the hall motionless after what he heard come out of Valenti's mouth. Max returned Isabel's look and informed,**

**"It'll be ok."**

**Then turned to the Sheriff and said, "**

**I'm sure there is someway you can find out who stole the papers. Maybe camera surveillance tape or something," Max told Valenti desperately trying to find a solution to the problem. Max turned to look at the group but was too dejected to say anything. Instead he just looked at everyone's face and remained quiet...Michael looked at Maria, he still has to answer her question on Sunnydale,**

**""Its a city Maria," He replied insultingly. "Sunnydale California, and jeez its not a dream its a vision. You guys make it sound so ... soo like some kind of fantasy I have." He shouted..."**

**Michael listened closely while Valenti spoke. He fixed his eyes to the floor and shouted; "Fantastic!" then shock his head and looked back at Tess.**

"This just seems to be getting worse, and if the person who stole the files is after us right now - then I… but I feel like the best time to leave Roswell is now!" He said with numerous hand gestures as an expression of his frustration...

**"Maybe if it was a *certain* kind of vision somebody wouldn't be so crabby," Maria mumbled to herself.**

**When Michael snapped at Maria she was about to give him a severe tongue-lashing but some of the words she was thinking of using would get her an appointment with the Principal for sure. She put on a smile and threw her hands up.**

**"It's a bit too early for this, I'm going to walk away and reflect about these last few minutes. See you at lunch Issy."**

"Stubborn alien, son of a--" Maria uttered as she walked away from the group.

**"Max and I just can't pack up and go, we have parents to consider. This is what's going to happen were going to find out who took the files take care of it and go back to living our lives. It's not like we have much choice in the matter."**

**Isabel glared at Velenti, blaming him for all of this.**

**Valenti felt terrible, especially considering Isabel's attitude toward him. He looked at Max and said,**

**"There isn't a security camera in the police department at all except for the one over the dispatcher's desk. Maybe I can look that over, check out the dispatcher's logbook as well. But my associates are going to want to know why...I'll take care of that." Then he looked at Michael after his outburst.**

**"Why do you want to leave Roswell? I.I know I haven't been doing the best job considering the files, but I can't protect you at all if you leave! Where will you go?"**

**After the discussion about the stolen files, Max couldn't help but be curious.**

** "I'll go talk to Nasedo right now, he mind have some answers," **

**He announced, touching his hand to his head once more. He turned to **

**Isabel and asked, "Come with me?"**

Then glared at Valenti and said, "Can you give us a ride to the Crashdown?" 

**Isabel walked over to Max, but was a bit bewildered by Max and his request. She gave him a questionable stare. **

"Max why are we going to the Crashdown, what do you have in mind?" 

**Max turned his glaze to Isabel and said,**

 "Nasedo asked me to meet up with him at the Crashdown this afternoon. He just wanted to check up on us, but I'm sure he might have something useful."

**"Just do me a favor, Michael, and stick around 'till I can find where these files might have went."**

**Valenti looked at each of them and their disgusted and annoyed glares. "Listen, it's not like I put in those files your secret. I was investigating a murder, remember? You all need to cool your jets. I'll get to the bottom of this, but I thought you'd want a heads-up. Now we need to get going if I'm going to have to drop you two off at Crashdown. I have to get back to the office. I said I was running home because I forgot my lunch. And I don't even have that."**

**Isabel grabbed Max by the wrist pulling him a few feet away from the others.**

**"Maybe we should talk to Nasedo about these visions Michael and Tess are having. I know they're wrong about going off to Sunnydale, but maybe he can help us, give us some answers."**

**"What was in those files, they were about us and now they're gone. It might no seem that big a deal but somebody did. I think we at least have the right to know what was written in those reports."**

**Isabel looked at each of the group and turned around with fear on her face,**

**"Were our addresses in that report?"**

**Michael saw the appearance on everyone face, a disgusted look not just because of the lost files - as hard as it is to admit it, but it was his visions too that infuriated them. His face full of sorry and regret, Michael walked slowly toward Isabel and Max and uttered, "Forget it, I'm sorry guys I didn't mean to make such a big fuss out of it."**

**He turned to look at Maria, who was slowly walking away from them because of his actions,**

**"You're right Max, we should get to Nasedo he'll know something about the where about of the files."**

**He stated then turned to the Sheriff and said,**

**"Lets hit the road the road Sheriff."**

** Max listened to Michael carefully and was glad to have everything sorted,**

** "Thanks Michael, I appreciate that you finally understood!"**

** And gave a small tap on his shoulder and smiled at Isabel.**

**Looking at Valenti once more, Max informed, "Yes, I think we should go as soon as possible."**

**"Tess!" Max yelled out as he heard the glass shatter into pieces. He ran toward her and shook her gently and gave her a comforting hug,**

**"What's wrong Tess."? **

**Some kids walking by looked at them and whispered seeing that they were with the Sheriff. Isabel knew they must have been thinking.**

**"I agree we better get going, can't keep him wait, you know how he gets."**

Isabel lowered her head and began walking to the Sheriff's car. Isabel turned around when she herd the glass hit the ground, she froze and wasn't sure what happened to Tess when Max screamed Isabel walked closer toward Tess. The sheriff went to Tess' side.

"Tess! What happened??" 

**Alex walks in slowly, hearing the glass fall he jump slightly,**

**"Hey guys what's going' on?" He asks.**

** Michael didn't need to look at Tess to know what happened; he knew exactly what it was... it was another vision - the same vision.**

** "The vision again, it's getting serious..." He said then gave a deep sigh and turned to Tess, **

"I know this is crucial Tess, but I think the best thing we can do now is go to Nasedo."

He said as he helped Tess to stand up straight then pulled her gently toward the Sheriffs car and opened the back seat door slowly...

**The sheriff jumped in the driver's seat and revved the engine. **

**"Come on! Let's move it!"**

**Michael sat close to Tess trying to calm her. He watched as Max and Isabel entered the car and just began to look out the window still thinking deeply about the visions. He just wished that Nasedo would have the answer to both the problems, Michael and everyone needed answers to calm them down - it was just too much. When they reached the Crashdown, Michael opened the back door quickly and stepped out of the car. He winced his eyes trying to see whether Nasedo was there or not, then looked back at Isabel and the rest and said trying to sound happy,**

**"Fingers crossed..."**

**Isabel kept her eyes on Tess, making sure she was okay. She was relieved to finally be at the Crashdown; hopefully Nasedo could help them figure out what was going on with these visions and why Tess and Michael were the one getting them.**

**Isabel peered around the cafe looking to see if he was there.**

**"Max, the visions are getting stronger and I can't hold them back anymore. I need to go to Sunnydale to find out what is going on," Tess said with a shaky voice.**

**Tess looked at Michael and then to Valenti and said, "Michael, please. Nasedo can't help us. I know it sounds strange, but the visions came to us for a reason" **

**Max slipped out of the car and walked into the cafe. He didn't see Nasedo first time, so he turned back to Michael, Tess & Isabel and said,**

**"He should be here." It was then he saw Nasedo come out of the toilets smiling at them. Max quickly stroll to where he was and sat at the table in the corner and waited for everyone to join him.........Isabel took her seat along side Michael, out of the other four Isabel looked the most frightened and out of place. Uncomfortably, Isabel looked around as if she was waiting for something to pop out of nowhere and surprise them. Michael gazed eyes with Nasedo for a second then said in a quiet, cautious voice,**

**"The sheriff has been keeping files of us when he used to track us down. Those files have everything about us, police records...everything." He rolled his eyes not knowing what to say next, the visions, the key or anything - Michael decided to skip the part about the visions he felt the tension in the atmosphere and talking about the vision will just worsen it. He sat back and tried to relax, keeping his thoughts away from the visions... Tess looked at Michael and saw that the visions were getting worse and now even she can't stop it. She sat next to Michael and placed her hand his hand and said,**

**"Michael the only thing for us to do is to go to Sunnydale and try to figure out what these visions are. I..." before she could say another word she got a vision, but this time it has some kind of monsters in it trying to destroy the only link to their quest of finding out why they are really on Earth. Nasedo gazed at the posters on the wall then back at Michael, not giving much attention to him. He interrupted Michael quickly and uttered, "Michael, I know. I already know that the files have been stolen and I know who have them." **

**Nasedo looked at the four kids in front of him then said,**

**"It's too late to get them back now. Congresswoman Whitaker has sent them to some agents in Washington. You all are going to be tracked and spied at and there is *nothing* any of you can do about it at this stage. You need to listen carefully..." He faded his voice then Nasedo stretched his neck closer to the kids and whispered, "They're primarily after Max. They don't need any evidence on him because they already have some prove of his identity, since the day Agent Pierce took hold of him. But however, you three..." He paused then pointed at Michael, Isabel & lastly at Tess,**

**"Are safe for now. But you are the once they are going to spy on the most to try and get evidence proving your existence." **

**He ended his speech then sat back...**

**"The visions," Nasedo questioned in half disappointment, "I was hoping they weren't real but obviously since you have them I'm afraid it is,"**

**He said lowering his head slightly.**

**"When you first arrived to Roswell, you were not meant to be a four. A girl, who is also identified to as the key, was supposed to accompany you. She was the one who had the answer for your needs, she was your guide."**

** He turned his head away from the kids then continued, **

**"Things didn't go right, and the girl ended up in Sunnydale and that was when I was sent, sent as her replacement."**

Isabel had this bad vibe that they were going to Sunnydale if they wanted to or not. She dejectedly glanced over at Max now pretty much giving into Michaels and Tess' way of thinking.

**Nasedo and said,**

**"But if the girl has all the answers to our needs, how come she didn't come to us. I mean how come she didn't even contact us?"**

**Then Michael decided to get back to the missing files topic,**

**"About the files, the Agents are going to go after Max straight away does that suggest that he should hide somewhere."**

**Then an idea struck him,**

**"What if Max go to Sunnydale and look for the girl? Then the Agents will less likely capture him!"**

Tess was baffled by what she heard, but she understood the urgency of the situation, she looked at Nasedo and asked,

 "What are we going to do now?" she was rubbing her head after the painful vision. 

**Michael thought quietly to himself then said,**

** "I think we should split. Since the Agents can't take us without any prove or evidence, then there is not need for me, Tess and Isabel to get scared. But..." He paused then locked eyes with Max,**

**"Max needs to hide and hiding in Roswell is pointless because they will sooner or later find him. One and the only solution that I can think of, is for Max to leave Roswell and Sunnydale should be his destination. He can help us find the key at the same time."**

**Lowering his head slightly, Michael said, **

"Maybe Isabel should go with him. They can tell their parents they're doing a research or something and leave so it's less suspicious. And me and Tess can stay here and keep a look out for the Agents, how does that sound?" He asked hoping some would agree...

**Max wanted to disagree with the idea of going to Sunnydale, but Michael was right - Max didn't have any other choice but to hide from the FBI, he was caught once and once was enough for him. He turned to Isabel's direction and murmured,**

**"What do you think Isabel? I know this isn't what you want but it might be our only choice."**

**"It won't work this way Michael. You and Tess had the visions, one of you need to accompany Max or then going to Sunnydale would be just a waste of every ones time," Nascedo finally spoke in a harsh, straight voice. **

**Isabel dropped her head, she really didn't want to lie to her parents but right now there wasn't much choice in the matter.**

**"I think we should all just go to Sunnydale, that's where this girl is so maybe we should just all go to Sunnydale."**

**Isabel looked around the table wondering what everybody reaction would be to her response.**

**Maria made some last minute adjustments on her uniform and stepped onto the floor. She looked straight ahead and saw the Pod Squad sitting together talking to Nasedo. Maria sucked her teeth in annoyance and leaned back looking at them.**

**"I'm not even going to go over there and even get involved in the alien fan club"**

**Maria spent half the time looking at Michael, tempted to go over there and spill water on his lap just to get under his skin. In her haze she pictured herself walking over to Michael and smashing a pie in his face making the whole gang laugh and Nasedo snicker, totally embarrassing Michael. The image made Maria laugh out loud making others near her stare at her like she lost her mind.**

**Maria snapped out her haze looking at the people and quickly put on a more serious face,**

** "I guess you all had to be there."**

**Maria looked over seeing a female with short blonde hair sitting at her booth; she dashed over pulling out her note pad and pen, taking her order. As the girl talked Maria kept glancing over at Michael. She looked at her nametag, then leered in the direction Maria was.**

**"Maria, nice looking guy, major crush?"**

**Maria looked back in the women's direction.**

**"Nah, just a jerk, no, okay get this, we're in class and he bails, runs out the room like a nutcase. I play the worry girlfriend and when I try to help out he snaps at me."**

**The girl laughed and shook her head,**

**"Girl you know that if he walked over here and said, "Baby I'm sorry" you would melt."**

**Maria snickered and threw her hands up. "Oh no, that boy is out of my system, he had a good thing and he blew it, the Deluca train done passed him by."**

**"That's what we all say, we never get them out our system," she extended her hand toward Maria, "names Chloe**

**Maria kindly shook her hand and said, "What are you doing here in this town?"**

**Chloe turned towards Maria and said,**

**"Just wanted to get away from Smallville. Too many bad memories"**

**Maria looked at Chloe and said,**

**"As in The Smallville?"**

**"That's the one, the one with the meteor catastrophe" **

**Chloe then turned towards Maria and said,**

**"Well, I know how you are feeling. I knew a boy who I had a crush on for I don't know how long and the day when he got sick, I poured my heart out to him, but in his delirium the only name he uttered was my best friend's name. That is why I decided to leave Smallville. I just never thought that I would end up in the Alien capitol of the world"**

**Maria was about to tell Chloe more about this town, when suddenly she saw Max signaling her, **

**"Be right back with your order"**

**With that she walked to the Pod Squad**

**"Maria, I'm starving, come on with the food."**

**Maria jumped into action and started taking down Max's order.**

**While Max and Michael gave their orders to Maria, Isabel and Alex decided to go off somewhere to talk awhile. Max left the booth, looking for Liz and Michael was walking up to Maria trying to explain what has been going on, but with no success. Tess turned towards Nasedo and said,**

**"I know that we should have told you earlier, but we found the Granolith" **

**Nasedo turned to look at the young girl sitting across of him and said,**

**"You found it! How come Max didn't mention it?"**

**Tess looked over to where Max stood waiting for Liz and said,**

**"I think he decided to figure out if it is the right time to investigate it. What do you know about it?"**

**"Not much, your parents instructed Zan with the information on your planet about the Granolith and if Max found it sooner or later the information would come out"**

**Max walked towards Michael and asked,**

**"Are you coming with me to Sunnydale?"**

**"Unfortunately no, I decided to stay here with Maria, we need to talk about what has been happening. Why don't you ask Tess, she knows more about the visions than what I do"**

**"If it is your wish then Tess and I would leave as soon as possible" with that he walked back to the booth and saw Nasedo looking at him,**

**"Why didn't you tell me that you found the Granolith?" he asked**

**Max sat down and said,**

**"I didn't want to alarm anyone and that is why I kept it a secret, but I was wrong not to have told you about it. Why do you want to know?"**

**Nasedo looked at Tess, then back to Max and replied,**

**"If the girl in Tess's vision is the one that is the key to your existence you must try to get her to the cave. When she comes in contact with the Granilith everything would come clear and you will have the ultimate weapon to destroy the Skins with."**

**"Tess, would you come with me to Sunnydale?" Max asked**

**"I was afraid that you aren't going to ask me. Yes, Max I would come with you"**

**Tess left the aliens and humans inside the CrashDown and walked to the house she was sharing with Kyle and the sheriff. She wanted to pack as soon as possible for the trip.**

**THE POLICE DEPARTMENT **

**Sheriff Valenti dropped off the teens at the Crashdown and sped off for the police head quarters. He got there within a minute, and ran inside. **

**Deputy Pyle watched him go into his office. He followed him, **

**"Boss? You get your lunch?"**

**"Uh yeah, I-I was so hungry I ate it on the way here."**

**"Wow, you got some sorta appetite!" Deputy Pyle scratched the back of his neck. "Anything you need, boss?"**

**Valenti was straightening out his desk, messy after he had tossed things back and forth looking for that file.**

**"Yeah, Andy. Could you get me the dispatch tape from last night?"**

**"Last night? Why is that, boss?"**

**"Listen, Andy, I know you're new and eager to help me out, but there are some things you shouldn't ask me about."**

**Surprisingly, Deputy Pyle nodded and turned to leave his office. He came back a few minutes later with the tape. He thanked Pyle and he left. Valenti put the six-hour tape into his VCR and sat back for an hour of fast-forwarding with a sigh.**

**The tape began to run and the next thing a person came into focus, **

**"Sheriff Valenti, my name is Jarod. I 'm an Agent with the FBI and I came to tell you that those files you thought you lost were send to one of the FBI's most prominent Agents in the investigations of the paranormal. Agent Mulder received your files late last Tuesday and will maybe come to Roswell soon. I will maybe be there sooner just as a warning to you. Keep your eyes peeled" with that the tape went dead. Valenti looked at the screen. **

**"What are they investigating? The kids? Me?" He took the tape and put it in his desk and locked it. Then he waited to hear from one of the kids.**

**Suddenly the phone rang and he picked it up,**

**"Valenti here"**

**Tess sat in her room and said inside the phone,**

**"Sheriff, we decided to stay in Roswell, but only Max and me are going to Sunnydale. The reason for that is that Nasedo told us that Congress Woman Whittaker took the files out of your office and took it to Washington D.C"**

**"Are you sure that you want to do it?" he asked**

**"Yes, I need to find out more about the visions Michael and I have been sharing. I promise you that as soon as we get there I will phone you"**

**"You do that" Valenti replied and ended the call.**

**He walked towards the V.C.R and removed the tape from it. It puzzled him that everything was going this way. He vowed to protect the kids and now it is their hour of need. He decided to go outside his office and try to clear his head. Suddenly he saw someone standing by the information desk looking at the files on the table.**

**Jarod stood in the sheriff's office waiting for the sheriff to come; while he stood there he could see that this would be one of his longer assignments up to date. As he waited he looked for files that may be helpful, when suddenly he heard someone behind him.**

**Valenti walked back into his office.**

 "Just what the hell do you think you're doing!" He grabbed Jarod's shoulder and turned him around furiously to face him.

**"Sheriff Valenti, My name is Agent Jarod Parkens, I'm the one who send that video to you about those files you lost. I believe I know who took them and where they are now" Jarod looked at the paranoid Valenti and waited for a reply. **

**When Valenti heard the identity of the man he relaxed his grip on the man's shoulders and said,**

**"Sorry about that. It is just the past few days have been rough on me. I just found out that the most important files in my office has been stolen and I don't know what is going on"**

**"Sheriff, that is just why I am here" Jarod replied,**

**"I came to warn you that soon in the next day or so two agents from the F.B.I would arrive here in Roswell to talk to you about those exact files"**

**"What do you know about those agents?" Valenti asked**

**Jarod asked the sheriff if they could talk in a more private location and both of the men stepped into the office, while Valenti closed the door behind him Jarod said,**

**"The first agent. An Agent Doggett is new to the F.B.I and doesn't take any explanation you can through him. He likes to examine all the data and compile everything in a scientific order. While the second Agent, Agent Fox Mulder is the one you must be careful off. This man gave his entire career to search for the existence of extraterrestrial life. He is a passionate man and he won't rest until he found what he has been looking for. You know the person who took the files out of your office. It is a congress woman and she will do everything in her power to discredit you or anyone you know" **

**Jim looked over towards the man in front of him and said,**

**"I know all about the congress woman. I had a run in with her a few months back. I promise to keep my eyes open, just in case"**

**"I'll be staying at the hotel if you need me here is the number to my room. Good to meet you" Jarod said and left Valenti**

**Jim turned back towards his office and stepped in. it is about time that he keeps his files secret" **


	2. Washington DC

**~*~**

Chapter 2 

**WASHINGTON D.C**

**John Doggett sat at his desk, sipping at a morning coffee, when a file folder slid under the door of the X-Files office. Agent Scully had the day off, so he thought he'd catch up on some filing and billing waivers. Doggett walked towards the door and opened it, hoping to catch whoever it was that slipped him the file, but to no avail. The elevator doors shut just as he peered in that direction. **

**He closed the door and bent to retrieve the file. He flipped through it. It was a note addressed to Agent Mulder, with some dossiers attached. He didn't want to eavesdrop on Mulder's business, but he figured if it was an X-File, he should know about it before Mulder went off on another trip leaving him and Agent Scully in the dust. **

**The note read, "Roswell, New Mexico is an interesting place to visit. Especially for someone like you, no doubt. There are secrets there that make the whole weather balloon story seem trite. And those secrets go to high school.... - X " **

**Doggett stared at the note, and then looked at the dossiers. There was one of a Liz Parker, a Max Evans and Isabel Evans. There were also a couple of arrest records on a Michael Guerin. Breaking and entering and shoplifting. Filed by a Sheriff **

**Valenti. Doggett scoffed and put the file on Mulder's desk. "Another wild goose chase. This time I can keep tabs on him though," he thought.**

**He sat back at his desk and waited for Mulder to arrive.**

**Mulder looked at his wristwatch and when he saw what time it is he decided it was time for him to show his face in the office, he could feel that something big was about to happen. As he opened the door of his office he saw that Doggett was already at his desk,**

**"Morning" he said and went to his desk, when he saw the dossier on his desk he lifted his eyebrows and flipped through it.**

**"Interesting" he whispered. He looked at Agent Doggett and asked,**

**"How would you feel about going on a field-trip?"**

**Doggett looked at Mulder and smirked. "Following that Roswell lead you got? You can't be serious, Mulder. Deputy Director Kersh will have your butt for dinner and mine will probably be his damn dessert."**

** "Screw him, it is one of the best leads I got so far and I'm not going to let it go. And by the way, you need a vacation you seem so uptight lately. It would be an interesting trip" **

**"Uptight? I'm not uptight. I'm very laid back, once you get to know me." he looked at his mug,**

**"Maybe it's the coffee."**

**He walked to the garbage, dumped it out and came back to Mulder.**

**"What I'm saying, Mulder, is that your leads could land both our butts out in the cold without our badges. And Roswell? Of all the places to go look for aliens, don't you think that spot is a little bit too publicized? I mean, they should have a sign posted at the town limits saying 'Aliens here.' Give me a break, Mulder. That file isn't anything but a prank. Maybe even a set-up."**

**"It's not a set-up. I know the sheriff and I trust his judgment. We should go" He looked at Doggett and said further,**

**"I think it could make our careers" **

**Doggett sighed.**

**"Alright, Mulder. But the first sign that this is a load of crap, we're coming back to Washington. Even if I have to bring you back by gunpoint."**

**Mulder looked at Doggett again and whispered, **

**"Lighten up. We won't even be missed" **

**After her long flight from Roswell, New Mexico, Agent Whitaker has finally reached the core of Washington. She parked her car right outside the grand building and checked the address one more time to make sure she was outside the right building where Mulder apparently works. Whitaker moved slowly toward the reception office inside the building and asked the secretary politely,**

**"Can you please show me the way to Agent Fox Mulder's office?"**

**And so without further question, C.W Whitaker was directly shown the way to his office where she stood there and saw two men talking to each other's...**

**"Hey, I'm Congresswoman Whitaker from Roswell, and I'm here to see **

**Agent Fox Mulder," She said flashing her FBI card and at the same time giving a small smirk to both men...**

**  Mulder was still trying to persuade Doggett when he saw the woman entered his office; he looked at her and said, "I'm Agent Mulder. What can I do for you?" **

**Doggett leaned against his desk and watched as Mulder talked to Whitaker. "Roswell?" he thought, "Strange coincidence. This smells bad, I just know it..."**

** "What kind of information do you have for me, Congress Woman? Has it anything to do with those files I received?"**

**Whitaker took a long glance at the Mulder then said casually,**

**"Yes it was me who send you the files..."**

**Then paused when she saw Doggett holding the files.**

**"I made sure it was marked 'Confidential' but obviously someone else got a hold of them before," She said giving off a soft smile to Doggett.**

**She walked over to where they stood and laughed. "They said you where the man to talk to. According to some Agents I know, you have experience in that kind of field," She said as she pulled the files from Doggett's hand and picked up a particular loose paper with pictures of four school kids.**

**"I need you to help me on this assignment," She paused then looked straight into Mulder's eyes to make sure he was listening closely,**

**"We need you to track down those 'objects' (kids)- not to capture them but to find evidence to prove their existence." Whitaker straightened her jacket and moved slowly toward the window, her high-heels tapping loudly against the floor.**

**"By evidence I mean anything ranging from blood samples to video recordings," She explained in a serious tone.**

**Examining the room more closely, Congresswoman Whitaker said in a low voice, "There is a plane leaving to Roswell at 3:20. That's..." She stopped to look at her watch,**

**"Less than 50 min away. So Agent you need to make up your mind quickly if you want to proceed with the assignment or not." **

**"No problem agent, meet you down at the car park," Then as she heard Mulder ask the other man to come she smiled at Doggett and said,**

**"Well...It'll be smashing Agent...." Then looked at his tag and read off his name, "...Agent Doggett. I'll meet you two as I said down at the car park, no need to drive to the airport - I've got a taxi waiting already."**

**She suggested with a keen and ready voice then walked out of the office and down the building and waited for the two men...**

**  Mulder packed his briefcase and walked with Congress Woman Whitaker as they walked he asked, "Why is these evidence so important to you?" **

**  Doggett grabbed his overnight bag, his service revolver, badge and handcuffs and ran after Mulder.   Mulder looked over his shoulder and saw Doggett coming towards him, he smiled and said,**

**"Glad you could join us. I never thought you could do something so drastic" **

**Doggett grimaced at Mulder's sarcasm. He followed along.**

**Whitaker smiled listening to the conversation that was taking place between Mulder and the other Agent. When she reached the taxi she stepped in the car and told the driver, "To the airport and make it quick."**

**Then saw the two agents sit behind her in the passenger seat.**

**When they reached the airport, Congresswoman Whitaker paid the driver considerable amount of money. After dealing with all the travel papers, Whitaker finally got into the plane where she sat rearward in a cozy position. She saw Mulder and Doggett follow closely behind her, **

**Whitaker turned to their direction and smiled, **

**"Enjoy your flight Agents." **

Closing her eyes shut, Whitaker sighed in relieve...

**"I know I will", Mulder told the Congress Woman **

**Mulder sat down next to Agent Doggett and leaved through the files on his lap. He knew that it was a case that Scully would have enjoyed to investigate with him, but now that Scully is on holiday he has to be stuck with an agent who was more closed minded than what Scully was when he met her. **

**He closed the files and rested his head on the chair, slowly he drifted off to sleep and dreamt about what he might find on this case in Roswell. Agent Doggett looked over to Mulder's sleeping form and sighed, he knew that Skinner would have propably approved this mission, but Kerch, that is another story. He knew that that man wanted to get Mulder out of the F.B.I as soon as possible. That is why he decided to go with Mulder and the Congress Woman on this case. As soon as they could see that this is just a hoax the better he would sleep to know that Mulder would see that aliens don't exist.**

**It was quite a long flight when they finally landed; they knew that they would have to drive another few miles before they entered Roswell. Congress Woman Whitaker took the car keys of the rented Ford and climb into the driver side of the car, Mulder decided to sit next to her so that he could ask her more questions on the case she just dropped into his lap. Agent Doggett on the other hand didn't mind at all to sit in the back of the car, because it wasn't his case at all. He was just here to keep an eye on Mulder to make sure that there were no slip-ups. **

**The car left the parking lot and drove onto the high way. While they were on the high way, Mulder looked at the C.W. and asked again,**

**"Why is this case so important to you?"**

**C.W. Whittaker looked in the mirror at the Agent and said,**

**"For four years I've been tracking a lead on possible aliens on this planet with no success, then it happened three years ago an incident happened in a diner in Roswell that made me belief that the evidence is here"**

**"What made you decide to follow it now?"**

**"Well, my superiors wanted me to expose them and take evidence to the highest powers. That is why I need your help"**

**The rest of the drive the three were silent, they were in a world of their own. C.W. Whittaker thought about how pleased Khivar would be if he sees the Royal 4 destroyed, plus all the allies with them. Mulder, again, thought about how great it would be to finally find the evidence of aliens amongst humans. For about ten years he has been searching, first with Scully, and now with Doggett. He is about to embark on a case of a lifetime. Agent Doggett was the only one with a neutral agenda. The only reason he came with the two is to keep his eyes on Mulder. He knows for a fact that Kerch wouldn't be pleased to find out Muldre left on a wild goose chase.  About two hours later the car came to a sudden halt and Whittaker looked at the two agents and said,**

**"We're here?"**

**Mulder and Doggett opened their doors and looked at the scene in front of them. It was a town where everyone has a fetish about aliens and all the unexplained phenomena. They stopped in front of a diner called the CrashDown and walked in. What they didn't notice is that the Congress Woman didn't follow them into the diner. They sat down in one of the booths and waited to be served.**

**Liz saw the two men entered the diner and took her waitress note pad and pen with her. **

**"Good-afternoon. My name is Liz Parker; I'll be your waitress. What can I get for you?"**

**When she uttered her name, Mulder and Doggett looked at each other and then back to the girl and said,**

**"I'll have a Alien Occupation and a large Pepsi" Doggett said**

**Mulder looked the menu and said,**

**"I'll have an Area 51 burger and a Saturn Milkshake"**

**"Coming right up" Liz said and left the booth**

**As she left the booth, the two agents looked at each other and said simultaneously,**

**"It's one of the kids that was featured in the files"**

**They sat there and started to look more closely at the waitresses and customers that was sitting and talking in the diner. So unaware of what is about to happen in the town of theirs.**

**"We need to see the sheriff as soon as possible" Doggett said**

**"I know, but I think it can wait for a while. I haven't eaten since this morning"**

**"Ok, but as soon as we are done here, we need to speed up this investigation" **

**Liz looked over to the two men as they sat in their booth, deep in conversation. She could feel that something wasn't right when she spoke to them, but in what way? She saw Nasedo sitting in the far side of the diner also in deep conversation, but this time with Max. By the look on Max's face, she knew that he decided to go to Sunnydale as soon as possible. This time she knew that he wasn't going to take Michael with him to Sunnydale. He was going to take Tess and maybe it is the best thing he could do. She knew for a fact that the two of them belonged together and she wasn't going to break them up, but she has to talk to Nasedo. She walked up to them and said,**

**"Excuse me, but I think you must see this"**

**The two turned towards the way she was pointing and Nasedo exclaimed,**

**"Oh Crap."**

**"What is it?" Max and Liz said simultaneously**

**Nasedo turned to them and said,**

**"Those are the two Agents of the F.B.I I was telling you about"**

**Max turned around and then back to Nasedo and asked,**

**"What are you going to do?"**

**Nasedo stood up and said,**

**"Excuse me for a moment, I think the only thing I could do is change into Pierce to foil them" with that he walked to the rest rooms.**

**Max turned towards Liz and said,**

**"Um, I know that you might have notice that Nasedo told me, Michael and Tess that the only way not to be capture by the F.B.I is if I go with one of them to Sunnydale to investigate that vision those two had. Michael can't go with me, because he said that he wants to patch things up with Maria, so I decided to ask Tess if she wanted to go with me. She said that she would go. I'm sorry"**

**"Don't be," Liz said, then added: "I knew from the start that the two of you would become close"**

**Max looked into Liz's eyes and saw hurt, but also understanding, and then he added,**

**"I will always love you as a friend. Tess is just my soul-mate"**

**As soon as he said that he could see the tears forming in her eye, he stood up and wanted to comfort her, but she grimaced and stormed out.**

**Max sat down again and sighed, then he noticed 'Pierce' coming out of the bathroom. He smiled as he saw the man walking towards the two agents.**

**Doggett and Mulder received their order and were about to eat, when Mulder saw Pierce coming towards them.**

**"Agent Pierce, what are you doing here?"**

**"Following the same lead as you"**

**"So, you believe there is truth in those files?"**

**"In a way, but I haven't found the evidence yet"**

**Mulder looked at Pierce and added,**

**"We were send here with Congress Woman Whittaker, she said that she needed the evidence as soon as possible"**

**'Pierce' sat down next to the two agents and said,**

**"You might as well go, I'll follow the lead"**

**Doggett turned to the man and said,**

**"I'm going to stay and finish the job and I think Agent Mulder is thinking the same thing"**

**"You read my mind, Doggett. I'm going to stay and find the truth"**

**POLICE DEPARTMENT **

**Valenti sat by his desk, looking for a way to avoid the F.B. I to come again and mess up the town, but he knew that if they were going to come now he'd have to prepare for that. Suddenly he heard a knock on his door and Deputy Pyle came into his office,**

**"Boss, there's a woman asking for you at the front desk"**

**"Show her in" Valenti replied**

**The Deputy walked towards the information desk and a minute later came in with a woman standing next to him,**

**"Sir, here is the visitor"**

**Valenti turned around and looked straight into Congress Woman Whitaker's smiling face,**

**"Long time, no see?" she said**

**"What are you doing back here?" he asked**

**"Is that the way you wanted to greet your guest?" she asked**

**Jim sat down back again and directed her to sit in the chair overlooking his,**

**"What are you doing back in Roswell?"**

**Whitaker sat down and placed her briefcase next to her on the floor and said,**

**"I just gave to prominent agents of the FBI the best lead to the whole scenario here in Roswell and I want you to work with them. I need that information you have on Max Evans and anybody who is affiliated with him" **

**Valenti looked at the smiling face of his 'guest' and said with content in his voice,**

**"I'm not going to comply with any of your orders. You can tell those Agents that they would never be able to get tangible evidence"**

**"That is a shame, because I know for a fact that you are the only one who might have to be relieved from duty"**

**She stood up from her chair and left, but before she closed the door behind her she said,**

**"Sheriff, you might as well help us. You know just as I do that it is no use to keep secrets" with that the door closed.**

**Jim cursed behind his breath, somehow he knew that Whitaker would end up here in Roswell with an agenda in her heart and that is to expose the Pod Squad for what they were. **

**He stood up and walked out of his office and looked at Deputy Pyle and said,**

**"I'm going out of a moment. There is something I need to finish."**

**"I'll keep the fort Boss" Pyle said as Valenti left the office.**

**Jim walked to the CrashDown and was about to enter it when he saw 'Pierce' sitting next to two men. He knew who Pierce was, but he couldn't recognize the other two men that were sitting next to him. Then it hit him, those must be the two agents Whitaker told him about. He took his cell-phone and dialed the CrashDown's number.**

**Liz stood by the cash register when she heard the phone ring; with more composure she answered the phone,**

**" Liz, I want you to go over to Nasedo and tell him that there's a message for him"**

**"Sure, Sheriff" with that she ended the call and walked towards the men.**

**"Sir, there's a message for you at the desk" she told 'Pierce'**

**Nasedo stood up and walked over to the desk and picked the phone up,**

**"Yes, whom am I talking too?"**

**"It's Sheriff Valenti here. I just want to inform you that I know who stole the files. It was Congress Woman Whitaker"**

**"Sheriff I know. I am just trying now to divert the two agents from the case, but it is not going well. Mulder is one of those guys that don't quit. How did you find out about the connections?"**

**"Well, I got an interesting visit today from two people. The first one is of a FBI Agent that told me exactly who stole the files and that they won't quit until the four are captured. The second visit I had was from C.W. Whitaker herself, she told me that she will make sure the group would be captured and I loose my job as the sheriff"**

**Nasedo looked at where the two agents sat and said,**

**"Don't worry about anything. I have it under control"**

**They said good-bye and Nasedo walked back to where the two agents sat. **

**Mulder looked at 'Pierce' and asked,**

**"Is there any problems?"**

**"No, it is just a formality I had to take care off. So what are you going to do about those files?"**

**"At the moment we are just going to observe the group and try to determine if it is an X-File, but if it is not we will return to Washington as soon as possible"**

**"And if it is?"**

**"Well, then the group will be capture and taken to the laboratory in Atlanta" Doggett replied.**

**The rest of the way they just talked about the files and what it all meant, and then Nasedo looked up and said,**

**"I better get back to work, before my work is in danger"**

**"We better go too" Mulder replied and signaled for Liz to pick up the bill.**

**Liz walked over to the three and took the money. In an unnoticeable manner she looked at Nasedo and when she saw that everything was in control she left.**

**Max waited outside the Valenti house for Tess to arrive. He knew for a fact that if the visions are real as what Nasedo told them they were, they had to be in Sunnydale as soon as possible. The door opened up and Tess came out of the house with her overnight bag and climbed into the Jeep,**

**"What did your parents say when they heard that just the two of us are going to Sunydale?" she asked him**

**He looked in the mirror at her and while he turned the key in the ignition he said,**

**"They just wanted to know if we wouldn't do anything they wouldn't do. I told them that they don't need to worry. We won't do anything of the sorts. We are just going to Sunnydale for research on a paper"**

**"Oh, ok" Tess replied and sat back into the car seat. **


	3. Delaware

**~*~**

**CHAPTER 3**

**BLUEGOVE DELAWARE**

**Miss Parker came storming into her office; she was really pissed as she slammed the door shut. Sydney looked at her and asked,**

**"What is your problem?"**

**"That brother of mine is really getting on my nerves. He thinks that when he knows where Jarod is he might go to the place himself to go and look for him"**

**"Where does he think Jarod is?"**

**"Well, the information states that Jarod was last seen in Washington D.C"**

**Sydney looked at the computer screen and typed a few keys and looked at Miss Parker then he said,**

**"The information is wrong. Jarod isn't in Washington anymore. It seems that our pretender has made a detour to Roswell"**

**"Then what are we waiting for?" she asked**

**Sydney turned towards Miss. Parker and replied,**

**"We just need to tell your father the news and not your brother"**

**"Are you sure about that?" she asked paranoid**

**"As sure as I will ever be" with that she took her car keys and basically ran out of her office.**

**Broots and Sydney looked perplexed at the disappearing form of Miss Parker and stormed after her. They saw her climbing into her new Jetta and climbed in after her,**

**"You are not going to go to Roswell without us there too" Sydney said**

**Miss. Parker sighed and said,**

**"Climb in. There is no time to loose"**

**Both Broots and Sydney climbed into the Jetta and waited for her to turn the ignition on. With a swift movement the car drove out of the Centre's parking lot.**

**As they drove onto the highway Sydney looked at Parker and asked,**

**"What will you first do when you capture Jarod?"**

**Miss. Parker turned her head to the doctor and said,**

**"I'm going to make sure that he dread the day he escaped from the Centre. Then I am going to tell my father that he can assign me to be Jarod's torturer" she smiled and the car was back into an eerie silence. As the highway progressed the group in the car was getting restless. Sydney wanted to warn Jarod that they were on their way; Broots was busy evaluating the data that was provided for him and Miss. Parker was still in her own fantasy of bringing Jarod in by herself.**

**When Miss. Parker nodded off Sydney took his cell-phone and dialed Jaord's number at the hotel. He knew for a fact that Jarod was there and that he would be waiting for an answer from him. It took about a minute when he heard someone at the other side of the line,**

**"Sydney, I was waiting for you to call. Where have you been?"**

**"Sorry, but Miss. Parker was being irrational and I just had the time to call"**

**"What news do you have for me?" Jarod wanted to know**

**It was silence for a moment then Sydney talked again,**

**"I just want to let you know that we are on our way to Roswell you just have to make yourself scarce so that no-one knows who you are"**

**"Easier said than done. I already made myself known to the local sheriff, but he thinks I am an F.B.I agent here to make sure that some kids aren't being exploited"**

**"Oh, who is the sheriff there?" Sydney asked**

**"It is someone called Jim Valenti"**

**"You don't have to worry about anything. I know him and he can be trusted. I will inform him that we are on our way there and he could divert us to somewhere else"**

**"How do you know him?" Jarod asked**

**"Well, he once worked for the Centre, but when he heard about the Pretender Program he left. He didn't want anything to do with that kind of work. That is why he decided to go into the profession he is in now.  So I could have a talk with him and try to persuade him not to mention you were there"**

**"Was he there when I arrived at the Centre?" Jarod wanted to know**

**"Yes, he tried to free you once, but when Reins found out he took Valenti of off the program"**

**"Then do it. Just make sure that Miss. Parker doesn't find out"**

**"That won't be easy"**

**"Don't I know it" Jarod smiled**

**The two phones went dead and Sydney took one look at the two sitting in the car. Both oblivious to what is about to happen, suddenly he saw the sign off Roswell and woke the two up.**

**"We are here," he said**

**"Good, now we can search for Jarod," Miss Parker replied annoyed**

**"In good time. Now we need to rest" Sydney announce and told them that the best way to do that is to go too the local restaurant for lunch. Then he would visit the UFO Centre. They stopped their car at the restaurant called The CrashDown and walked in. **

**"Good Afternoon, I'm Liz. May I take your order?" they heard a young girl say as they sat down.**

**The three looked at the menu with strange names and gave their order to the waitress. Liz left the three and walked up to Michael where she said,**

**"I don't like it one bit. Those three look like trouble to me"**

**Michael looked at the way she is pointing and said,**

**"I will try to ask Isabel to Dreamwalk them tonight to figure out what it is they want."**

**"Thanks. Oh, have you heard from Max and Tess yet?"**

**"Yes, Max just called me saying that they are in California. He told me to tell you that he is sorry for the pain he caused you" **

**Liz bowed her head and a single tear fell to the ground. For some time in her life she knew that Max would choose his destiny over her and now that it happened it made the pain more evident than before. Suddenly she was brought out of her thoughts with Michael saying,**

**"Liz, you can take the order to them"**

**"Thanks" with that she left with the tray of food and walked up to the three,**

**"Here you go. Just signal when you need something"**

**"Thank you Miss?" Broots asked**

**"Parker, my surname in Parker"**

**It was a shock when they heard her surname, then Sydney asked,**

**"Miss. Where is your father?"**

**"Well, he is in the storage room, should I call him for you?"**

**"Please" Sydney replied**

**Liz walked towards the storage room and said,**

**"Dad, here is someone who wants to speak to you"**

**Her dad looked at her and asked,**

**"Who is it, Liz?"**

**"I don't know, all I know is that he asked for you when he heard I'm Liz Parker"**

**Jeff left the inventory list on the desk and walked out to the restaurant. As he looked at the man he froze,**

**"Sydney what are you doing here?" he asked**

**Sydney looked at the man in front of him and said,**

**"Hello Jeff, it's been a long time"**

**"Not long enough" Jeff answered**

**Miss. Parker looked up from her food and as she sat there her eyes widened,**

**"Uncle Jeff, what are you doing here?"**

**"Hello, Angel. I owe this restaurant. You met my daughter," he asked as he turned his head to Liz.**

**"Dad, what is going on?" Liz wanted to know**

**"Lizzie. This is your niece. Her father and I are brothers"**

**Liz looked puzzled at the young woman in front of her and asked her father,**

**"Why haven't you told me earlier that I have other family members?"**

**"Lizzie, my brother and I had an argument ten years ago and I never heard from him again. I never thought that I would make contact with him again"**

**"Well, we are here on business. I need to speak to the Sheriff" Sydney said and stood up.**

**"Where are you going?" Miss Parker asked**

**Sydney turned his head to his partner and said,**

**"I'm just going to make a phone-call" with that he left**

**He walked to the phone and dialed the sheriff's department and waited for someone to answer it. As he waited he knew for a fact that somehow he must let Mr. Parker know that he came into contact with his brother, but it might be risky, because when Liz was born they found out that she had the Pretender Gene in her and that is one of the reason Jeff left Delaware. He didn't want his daughter exposed to the Pretender Program.  He just has to talk to Jeff alone without Broots and Miss. Parker. Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by a voice on the other side,**

**"Sheriff Valenti here. How can I help?"**

**"Jim, It's Sydney here. I just want to let you know that Miss. Parker, Broots and I arrived in Roswell. We are here for business"**

**"What business do you have here?" Jim asked perplexed**

**Sydney sat down and said,**

**"Well, one of our Pretenders escaped a few years ago and he made him present here in Roswell"**

**"What are you talking about?" Valenti asked**

**Sydney rolled his eyes and said,**

**"Do you remember Jarod?"**

**"Yes…" there was silence and then he said,**

**"So you mean to tell me that Jarod is the Pretender that escaped. Good for him. Now why is he here?"**

**"Well, in a way it has to do with another potential Pretender that live here in Roswell, but I'm not sure"**

**"Well, I can tell you something. Jarod told me that someone stole vital files from my office and that person wants to destroy seven innocent lives, including my son's life. I will never hand him back to the Centre"**

**"That is why I called you. I want you to warn Jarod and then make sure that every evidence of that you know him is gone from your office"**

**"Sure. By the way who is the potential Pretender?"**

**"It is Jeff Parker's daughter Elizabeth"**

**"You will keep me posted"**

**"Sure"**

**The phone went dead and Sydney walked back to the booth he shared with the other two. He looked around and saw Jeff standing by the counter looking at his daughter. For a moment he didn't know what to do then he said,**

**"Miss. Parker, I have to talk to Jeff alone for a while. Could you contact your father and inform him that we found his brother?"**

**"Sure thing" Sydney stood up and walked towards Jeff.**

**Jeff looked up as he saw Sydney walking up towards him, he knew for a fact that it has to be serious if the man wanted to speak to him alone,**

**"What is it, Sydney?" Jeff wanted to know**

**"I know that I am the last person you wanted to see, but I need to warn you about something. You remember the argument you had with your brother a few years ago. He wanted you to get involve in the Pretender Program"**

**"I remember it vaguely. My brother wanted me to be part of the Pretender Program and I refused his offer. He never told me why he wanted me there"**

**"I am going to tell you the truth, because I feel that you need to know it. Somehow your brother received a vile of blood from your daughter and it revealed that she has the Pretender gene in her. He wanted to use her too, just like he used Jarod all those years ago"**

**"I can't believe that my brother could be so self-centered!" he shouted**

**Sydney tried to calm Jeff so that they could talk more civilly,**

**"I know that you are feeling betrayed now and I would feel the same way if I were you, but all we have to do is get in touch with Jarod and tell him that he needs to be careful"**

**"Do you know where he is?"**

**"Yes, he is here in Roswell and he has already made contact with the sheriff"**

**  Jeff took one more look at Sydney and said,**

**"You go and call Jarod and tell him everything you know"**

**"Sure" the two men parted their way and Jeff looked with a sad expression at his young daughter. He closed the cash register and walked towards Liz,**

**"Liz. I have a confession to make"**

**"What is it dad?"**

**Jeff told his daughter to sit down while he told her everything about the Pretender program and that she had the gene in her.**

**"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" she exclaimed**

**"I didn't want you to worry about your life and now I know to have kept it from you was wrong. I'm sorry" **

**Liz walked up to her father and gave him a hug,**

**"Don't be sorry, I know now that you just wanted to protect me from the Centre"**

**Sydney took his cell-phone and dialed Jarod's number,**

**"Sydney what is it?"**

**With that Sydney told Jarod everything that happened and that Jeff wanted his daughter to be safe from the Centre. Jarod sat down and said,**

**"Don't worry, I'll keep her safe" the phone went dead and Sydney went back to the other two. He looked at Miss. Parker and asked,**

**"Have you made contact with your father yet?" **

**"I couldn't reach him, but I will try later on again"**

**"Sure. What are you going to do now?" he wanted to know**

**"Well, I decided to go to the hotel and try to get some sleep"**

**"Sure. I am going to talk to the Sheriff about our predicament"**

**The three departed and Sydney walked to the sheriff department.**

**Mulder and Doggett looked at the three as they departed. Somehow Mulder knew who those three was, because he had a run-in with Sydney a few years back. He looked at Doggett and said,**

**"I think we stumbled onto something that we weren't supposed to stumble onto"**

**"What makes you think that?"**

**"Well, if Sydney is here then there's more to the files than what we know off. Did you see how he and the owner of this restaurant talked?"**

**"Mulder stop being so paranoid!" Doggett exclaimed**

**"Can't help it. I know for a fact that something is up and I won't rest until I find out what it is"**

**"Be my guess, but if you find out that nothing is wrong ten we are going back to Washington is that clear?"**

**"Sure thing"**

**Mulder stood up from his chair and walked to the counter to pay his bill. He walked out of the café and as he did Jarod left his hotel room and was walking to the restaurant. Suddenly both men stopped as they recognized each other,**

**"Agent Mulder what are you doing here?" Jarod asked**

**"I can ask you the same thing Agent Jarod Parkens?"**

**"Well, I'm on holiday and I just decided to visit this town to see what all the hubbub is"**

**"Where are you staying?"**

**"I'm in room 292 in this hotel. You have to excuse me I'm in a hurry"**

**"Sure. Talk to you later" Mulder said and walked on. **

**He knew for a fact hat Jarod wasn't on holiday, because he was one of those agents that just don't quit. He knew that a few months ago Jarod received a letter telling him about some case files that went missing and now Jarod is in Roswell of all places. Something is up. **

**Jarod knew that if Mulder was her it has more to do with the files on the six kids and not about the Centre he investigated. He has to warn the group before it is too late, but that morning he saw two left. Suddenly he saw Pierce in the restaurant and frowned,**

**"Something is up" he whispered with that he walked into the building.**

**'Pierce' looked up as he heard the door, suddenly he said,**

**"Well, if Jarod is here then there is more to the visions and the other strange things you have told me about"**

**Michael looked up and asked,**

**"Can we trust him?"**

**"It is up to you, but I won't just trust anyone"**

**Michael looked again at the figure that is disappearing. He somehow knew that he could trust this man. He stood up from the chair and said to Nasedo,**

**"I will keep you inform on any new developments"**

**~*~**


End file.
